L'histoire d'un Prince
by xSaiyanDreamx
Summary: Il était destiné à être le plus grand, le plus puissant de tous. Mais tout à basculé. Il était désormais le dernier Saïyen existant. Enfin..Il y avait aussi Lui...Kakarot...Pourquoi ce stupide Saïyen élevé sur Terre arrivait toujours à le surpasser ? Fic qui retrace l'histoire de Vegeta jusqu'a l'arc Buu, et peut être après, à voir.
**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfic, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Comme vous vous en doutez, l'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Toriyama-sensei. Bien sûr, on connait déjà l'histoire, mis à part "comment s'est formé le couple VegetaxBulma" qui sera au rendez vous, mais malgré que le manga et l'anime nous montrent tout, j'ai trouvé que retranscrire ce que peuvent ressentir les personnages était une bonne idée, d'autant plus que personne ne va les interpréter de la même façon. Surtout pour Sa Majesté Le Prince Des Saiyens, qui peut être parfois difficile à cerner. Donc évidemment tout ce qui n'est pas l'histoire entre Vegeta et Bulma, autrement dit ce qui est raconté dans le manga et l'anime, sera seulement une réécriture de ma part, à ma façon. Bien sûr je vais tenter de rester fidèle au manga, dites vous au pire que c'est le manga sous forme de ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon dedans, simplement parce que je ne sais pas si j'arriverait à trouver les mots juste pour écrire ce type de scène. On verra bien. Comme vous pourrez le voir j'ai décidé de commencer cette fic à l'époque ou la planète de nos amis Saiyens explose. Histoire de vraiment tout retracer. Je pense avoir tout dit, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Planète Vegeta, an 737.

Cela devait maintenant faire près de deux heures que le Prince s'entrainait. Il avait beau n'avoir que 5 ans, le jeune Saiyen n'avait aucune difficulté à éliminer les adversaires qui s'imposaient à lui. Tout le monde, ou presque, était impressionné par sa force. Mais après tout, c'était bien normal, c'était Vegeta, le Prince des Saiyens, il faisait partie de l'élite, et son père lui disait souvent qu'il serait le plus fort de tous, que personne ne pourrait s'opposer à lui, qu'il était le Super Saiyen légendaire. Et bien évidemment, c'est ce qui rendit le Prince si orgueilleux. Mais qu'importe, personne n'oserait le contredire. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet entrainement était bien trop facile et ennuyeux, Vegeta se décida alors d'en finir. Il sortit rejoindre Nappa qui l'attendait. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi on lui avait imposé un garde du corps. Nappa était très fort c'est vrai, mais le Prince était bien plus fort que lui, et pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Nappa lui remis son armure et ils quittèrent les lieux de l'entrainement.

\- Je ne progresserait jamais avec un entrainement pareil, dit le jeune Saiyen. Je vais demander à Freezer s'il peut m'envoyer en mission.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Répondit Nappa.

\- Quoi, tu n'est pas d'accord avec moi ? Fit le Prince, qui détestait qu'on le contredise.

\- Si, bien sûr.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Vegeta arriva là où se trouvait Freezer. Mon Dieu qu'il pouvait haïr ce maudit lézard, si seulement il avait la force de le battre. Mais Vegeta savait. Aucun Saiyen à l'heure actuelle n'en était capable. Même le Roi ne pouvait rien contre le tyran. Pour l'instant, les Saiyens étaient condamnés à rester sous ses ordres.

\- Arrête toi, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Zabon et Dodoria lui firent face.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de pénétrer dans cette salle, lui dit Dodoria.

\- Je voudrais seulement prendre congé de sa Majesté Freezer avant de partir pour une nouvelle mission, répondit sèchement le Prince.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, lui dit alors Zabon, nous lui feront part de ton départ, tu n'as qu'a t'en aller.

\- Non attends, laisse le entrer.

Il reconnut immédiatement cette voix qu'il haïssait tant.

\- Vegeta, je suis sûr que tu fera du très bon travail là-bas.

Vegeta était étonné que Freezer lui réponde, et il sentit quelque chose dans sa voix, comme un amusement. Il avait probablement quelque chose en tête. Il n'y prit cependant pas garde, habitué à ce genre de choses de la part du lézard.

\- Merci, votre Majesté, répondit Vegeta en s'inclinant.

\- Non, tu n'a pas à me remercier, fit Freezer avec un rire machiavélique.

Le Prince s'en alla alors, bien décidé à ne pas rester ici. Il rejoignit rapidement le lieu ou se trouvait toutes les capsules utilisées pour les missions. Nappa l'y attendait.

\- On y va, hors de question que je reste ici une minute de plus, je m'ennuie à mourir, dit Vegeta en s'installant dans sa capsule.

Nappa ne prit pas le temps de répondre, il s'installa à son tour et ils décollèrent. Ils ignoraient bien évidemment que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été sur leur planète. Ils arrivèrent à destination environ 40 minutes plus tard. Vegeta demandé à Nappa de rester près des vaisseaux, ils voulait se débarrasser des habitants de cette planète à lui seul. Une fois le ménage terminé, il reçut un appel de Nappa sur son détecteur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Nous avons reçu un message de sa Majesté Freezer…répondit Nappa, il nous informe que la planète Vegeta n'existe plus.

\- Quoi ?! Continue, répondit le Prince.

\- Elle aurait été percutée par une énorme météorite…Quant aux survivants, il n'y en aurait aucun, à part vous et moi bien sûr.

\- Hein ? Et puis ?

\- Eh bien, je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant.

\- Hmm. Il n'y a aucun survivant ici non plus. La prochaine fois je demanderais à Freezer de me confier une planète plus difficile à conquérir.

Vegeta n'était pas vraiment bouleversé par la nouvelle. En réalité, il s'en fichait. Mais il était loin de se douter du chemin sur le quel tout cela le mènerait, car loin dans l'espace, une capsule Saiyenne se dirigeait vers une petite planète bleue…

 **Voilààà ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, bref à me donner des conseils, ça m'aiderait vraiment ! A la prochaiiine !**


End file.
